masinfandomcom-20200214-history
Thousand Faces Luchifare
While the very distant past of this world remains a mystery, many creatures of the Fallen Underground, Hell and any mortal realm consider Luchifare as the highest form of being. This is primarily due to their lack of knowledge of this world. While Luchifare does stand above all lesser demons, the most powerful being is often considered to be Solomon. Time was scarce and order needed to be restored to the world after the Eternal Conflict, which lead to Solomon creating Luchifare as his subordinate, who watches over all lesser demons so that Solomon can focus on establishing his rule. Luchifare began by eliminating, enslaving or corrupting any holy beings that could possibly stand up against his power. Through a long war of attrition, Luchifare eventually managed to corrupt enough angel's and crush any remaining bits of resistance, forcing the angel's leader Samuel to retreat into his church and provide a place of rest for his master. After establishing full control over the Fallen Underground, Luchifare sent out agents to watch over various different regions of the world. With his purpose complete, he soon found that there was no grander goal to reach towards. Incapable of breaking his bond to Solomon, he hopes for a day that someone will set him free from his current form, so that he can maybe find a new purpose in a different body. Location After entering the Fallen Underground, talk to Teleporter Devil Viraju and take the Luchifare's Trial - X portal. Tips Luchifare is a very challenging boss that does a heavy amount of damage and has a tremendous amounts of HP for the level at which you face him. He can be a really time consuming boss if you're running solo especially. Keep in mind that Luchifare doesn't have ANY HP regen, which means that EVENTUALLY you will kill him. If you're running solo I would recommend farming up to 50k base stats from the Hell Token boss and only then consider facing him, but some classes may struggle far more than others. It is recommended to have a full Samuel set and a Pride accessory when you face him, since they provide certain bonuses specifically for beating Luchifare. At 75% HP Luchifare will do a 1 shot stomp attack around himself. It is pretty much unavoidable so if you're hit by it don't feel down about it. After the stomp attack you want to move Luchifare to the bottom of the arena and continue the fight there without changing his position much. This is because at 50% HP he will spawn a circle of clones around himself that do just about the same amount of damage as him with slightly less attack speed. The circle is stationary and will NOT follow Luchifare, so once you've spawned the clones, pull him back up to get him away from the circle of clones and proceed with the fight. The clones will also eventually run out if you didn't manage to spawn them at the bottom side of the arena. After the clones there are no more skills to worry about so just slowly finish him off, reset after dying if necessary and you should eventually beat him down. A true time investment of a boss.